dictionariafandomcom-20200214-history
Discharge
Definitions 1. discharge (noun) the sudden giving off of energy. Hypernyms happening, natural event, occurrence, occurrent noun an event that happens. Hyponyms electrical discharge noun a discharge of electricity. blowup, detonation, explosion noun a violent release of energy caused by a chemical or nuclear reaction. eruption, volcanic eruption noun the sudden occurrence of a violent discharge of steam and volcanic material. 2. discharge, dispatch, complete (verb) complete or carry out. discharge one's duties. Synonyms: dispatch, complete Hypernyms accomplish, carry out, carry through, fulfil, fulfill, action, execute verb put in effect. 3. discharge (verb) pour forth or release. discharge liquids. Hypernyms spread, distribute verb distribute or disperse widely. Hyponyms squirt, eject, force out, squeeze out verb cause to come out in a squirt. disperse, sprinkle, DoT, scatter, dust verb distribute loosely. play verb discharge or direct or be discharged or directed as if in a continuous stream. volley verb discharge in, or as if in, a volley. 4. venting, discharge (noun) the act of venting. Synonyms: venting Hypernyms emission, emanation noun the act of emitting; causing to flow forth. 5. discharge, free (verb) free from obligations or duties. Synonyms: free Hyponyms disinvest, divest verb deprive of status or authority. relieve, take over verb free someone temporarily from his or her obligations. cut verb discharge from a group. clear verb free from payment of customs duties, as of a shipment. cashier verb discharge with dishonor, as in the army. set free, liberate verb grant freedom to. disembroil, disinvolve, disentangle verb free from involvement or entanglement. 6. emission, discharge (noun) a substance that is emitted or released. Synonyms: emission Hypernyms material, stuff noun the tangible substance that goes into the makeup of a physical object. Hyponyms exudate, exudation noun a substance that oozes out from plant pores. transudate, transudation noun a substance that transudes. effluvium noun a foul-smelling outflow or vapor (especially a gaseous waste). Rheum noun a watery discharge from the mucous membranes (especially from the eyes or nose). vaginal discharge noun discharge of secretions from the cervical glands of the vagina; normally clear or white. 7. discharge (verb) remove the charge from. Antonyms: charge (verb) fill or load to capacity. Hypernyms remove, take away, withdraw, take verb remove something concrete, as by lifting, pushing, or taking off, or remove something abstract. 8. expelling, discharge, emission (noun) any of several bodily processes by which substances go out of the body. the discharge of pus. Synonyms: expelling, emission Hypernyms bodily function, bodily process, body process, activity noun an organic process that takes place in the body. Hyponyms ejaculation noun the discharge of semen in males. excreting, excretion, voiding, elimination, evacuation noun the bodily process of discharging waste matter. catamenia, menses, menstruation, menstruum, period, flow noun the monthly discharge of blood from the uterus of nonpregnant women from puberty to menopause. 9. arc, electric arc, electric discharge, Spark, discharge (noun) electrical conduction through a gas in an applied electric field. Synonyms: arc, electric arc, electric discharge, Spark Hypernyms electrical conduction noun the passage of electricity through a conductor. Hyponyms brush discharge noun discharge between electrodes creating visible streamers of ionized particles. corona discharge, corposant, electric glow, Saint Elmo's fire, Saint Elmo's light, Saint Ulmo's fire, Saint Ulmo's light, St. Elmo's fire, corona noun an electrical discharge accompanied by ionization of surrounding atmosphere. flashover noun an unintended electric discharge (as over or around an insulator). 10. go off, discharge, fire (verb) go off or discharge. The gun fired. Synonyms: go off, fire 11. acquit, assoil, exculpate, exonerate, discharge, clear (verb) pronounce not guilty of criminal charges. The suspect was cleared of the murder charges. Synonyms: acquit, assoil, exculpate, exonerate, clear Antonyms: convict (verb) find or declare guilty. Hypernyms pronounce, label, judge verb pronounce judgment on. Hyponyms vindicate verb clear of accusation, blame, suspicion, or doubt with supporting proof. whitewash verb exonerate by means of a perfunctory investigation or through biased presentation of data. purge verb clear of a charge. 12. outpouring, discharge, run (noun) the pouring forth of a fluid. Synonyms: outpouring, run Hypernyms flow, flowing noun the motion characteristic of fluids (liquids or gases). Hyponyms spirt, spurt, jet, squirt noun the occurrence of a sudden discharge (as of liquid). leakage, outflow, leak, escape noun the discharge of a fluid from some container. 13. dismission, sacking, liberation, dismissal, firing, release, discharge, sack (noun) the termination of someone's employment (leaving them free to depart). Synonyms: dismission, sacking, liberation, dismissal, firing, release, sack Hypernyms ending, termination, conclusion noun the act of ending something. Hyponyms superannuation noun the act of discharging someone because of age (especially to cause someone to retire from service on a pension). conge, congee noun an abrupt and unceremonious dismissal. removal noun dismissal from office. deactivation, inactivation noun breaking up a military unit (by transfers or discharges). honorable discharge noun a discharge from the armed forces with a commendable record. dishonorable discharge noun a discharge from the armed forces for a grave offense (as sabotage or espionage or cowardice or murder). Section Eight noun a discharge from the US Army based on unfitness or character traits deemed undesirable. 14. eject, expel, exhaust, release, discharge (verb) eliminate (a substance). combustion products are exhausted in the engine. the plant releases a gas. Synonyms: eject, expel, exhaust, release Hyponyms cough out, cough up, expectorate, spit up, spit out verb discharge (phlegm or sputum) from the lungs and out of the mouth. blow verb free of obstruction by blowing air through. ejaculate verb eject semen. abort verb terminate a pregnancy by undergoing an abortion. ovulate verb produce and discharge eggs. egest, excrete, eliminate, pass verb eliminate from the body. bleed, hemorrhage, shed blood verb lose blood from one's body. eruct, spew out, spew verb eject or send out in large quantities, also metaphorical. fester, suppurate, maturate verb ripen and generate pus. emit, pass off, breathe verb expel (gases or odors). 15. waiver, discharge, release (noun) a formal written statement of relinquishment. Synonyms: waiver, release Hypernyms relinquishing, relinquishment noun the act of giving up and abandoning a struggle or task etc.. Hyponyms granting immunity, exemption, immunity noun an act exempting someone. 16. unload, drop off, put down, set down, discharge, drop (verb) leave or unload. unload the cargo. drop off the passengers at the hotel. Synonyms: unload, drop off, put down, set down, drop Hypernyms deliver verb bring to a destination, make a delivery. Hyponyms wharf verb discharge at a wharf. air-drop verb drop (an object) from the air; unload from a plane or helicopter. 17. fire, discharge (verb) cause to go off. fire a gun. fire a bullet. Synonyms: fire Hyponyms pop verb fire a weapon with a loud explosive noise. let drive, let fly, loose off verb fire as from a gun. shoot, blast verb fire a shot. fusillade verb attack with fusillade. 18. firing off, firing, discharge (noun) the act of discharging a gun. Synonyms: firing off, firing Hypernyms shooting, shot noun the act of firing a projectile. Hyponyms gun noun the discharge of a firearm as signal or as a salute in military ceremonies. 19. muster out, discharge (verb) release from military service. Synonyms: muster out Antonyms: muster in, draft, enlist (verb) engage somebody to enter the army. Hypernyms let go, let go of, release, relinquish verb release, as from one's grip. Hyponyms deactivate verb remove from active military status or reassign. demob, demobilise, demobilize verb retire from military service. demobilise, demobilize, inactivate verb release from military service or remove from the active list of military service. cannon verb fire a cannon. 20. empty, discharge (verb) become empty or void of its content. The room emptied. Synonyms: empty Antonyms: fill, fill up (verb) become full. Hypernyms change state, turn verb undergo a transformation or a change of position or action. Hyponyms flow away, flow off verb Synonyms discharge lamp (noun) a lamp that generates light by a discharge between two electrodes in a gas discharge pipe (noun) a pipe through which fluids can be discharged discharged (adjective satellite) having lost your job disciform (adjective satellite) having a round or oval shape like a disc discina (noun) any fungus of the genus Discina Discina macrospora (noun) a discina with a flat or saucer-shaped fertile body that is brown on the upper surface; has a short stalk; not recommended for eating Disciotis venosa (noun) an edible morel with a cup-shaped or saucer-shaped fruiting body can be up to 20 cm wide; the fertile surface inside the cup has wrinkles radiating from the center; can be easily confused with inedible mushrooms disciple (noun) someone who believes and helps to spread the doctrine of another Disciples of Christ (noun) a Protestant church that accepts the Bible as the only source of true Christian faith and practices baptism by immersion discipleship (noun) the position of disciple disciplinal (adjective satellite) designed to promote discipline disciplinarian (noun) someone who demands exact conformity to rules and forms disciplinary (adjective) relating to discipline in behavior discipline (noun) a branch of knowledge disciplined (adjective satellite) obeying the rules flow off or away gradually.